fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Ward Facility
The Ward Facility is a research and medical facility located underneath a house in the middle of a forest as part of Project Origin. It's thought that this house is located somewhere along Fairport's scenic path, judging from a sign for the city being seen multiple times during encounters in the area. Monolith Timeline Background When they were young children, the Point Man and Paxton Fettel believed that a mysterious creature known as the "Creep" lived underneath the house. This later formed into reality as a twisted monster made from their collective memories of their grandfather, Harlan Wade. Multiple rooms make up the facility, including a training area where Harlan had the Point Man train in the use of his Slow-Mo skills. Another area appears to be a surgical wing similar in appearance to those found in the Harbinger Facility. It is here that Harlan tried to force Fettel to exhibit his telekinetic powers. There is a viewing theater as well, where Armacham Technology Corporation researchers and scientists could view and observe the Point Man and Fettel play and interact with each other. Comments made by the researchers suggested that they didn't much care for the Point Man, due to his lack of progress in the field of psychic warfare. The Ward Facility is presumably abandoned after the closure of Project Origin, caused by Fettel merging his mind with that of his and the Point Man's mother, Alma Wade. Before the event, a female scientist repeatedly warned that the comatose Alma might begin trying to reach out to her sons. ''F.E.A.R. 3 During the events of ''F.E.A.R.3, the Ward Facility is physically seen in the final Interval as the Point Man and Fettel are drawn to their memories of their childhood home, in an effort to destroy what remains of their past. While in the building, they hear the voice of a female researcher who shows concern as to what will become of the Point Man, and whether or not their mother will try to make contact with them. The brothers find and destroy several objects related to the memories of their childhood, allowing them to finally put their past behind them. After some time, a monstrous entity known as the Creep appears, attacking the brothers and forcing them to fight. As they fight the Creep, Harlan Wade's memory yells at them that they should have been gods, just like him. With the death of the Creep, the Point Man and Fettel are finally ready to face their mother, who is in labor with her third child. Trivia * If one looks closely, Alma can be seen twice standing inside the image of a door drawn by Fettel. This suggests that the drawing was meant to act as a portal for Alma to more easily enter the facility and make contact with her children. * According to concept art, originally, at one point, the player could explore the Wade Mansion, which would have been on an island. Gallery Category:F.E.A.R. 3 Locations Category:Locations Category:Armacham Projects Category:Fairport